I get what I want and I get it now!
by Vegeta's baby sister
Summary: NEW FIC and a NEW CHAPTER! When a child of the saiyan prince wants something they'll do anything to get it, no matter what the consequences! Or the Danger! OOCness AU R
1. The final answer is NO!

Ok in Vegeta's hair day I mentioned briefly that I would eventually release a few one shots that coming off from the same timeline! If you haven't read it then go read it after this! Originally this was gonna be a one shot but I changed my mind and have decided to make it a full story!  
  
"Daddy please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please, daddy I love you!"  
  
Staring down into those big childish untrained sparkling blue eyes, the saiyan prince knew that like always he was about to give into his 8 and a half year old daughters request,  
  
"Ok we can get a great big slobbering dog!"  
  
"YEY"  
  
"Vegeta I said no!"  
  
Turning round the saiyan prince saw an extremely angry looking face that could only belong to one person, his mate, the woman! (Bulma)  
  
"Vegeta, she couldn't even keep those little monkey fish things that you got her alive for more than a day, and all you need to do with them is put some food in the water once or twice a day! With a dog however it takes so much more, it's simply in-humane to give her a dog and put the poor creature through that torment! Goku could take better care f the poor thing than her, blindfolded! I swear vegeta if you get that girl a dog, then I'll, I'll, I'll shut off the graviton, permanently!"  
  
"Sorry Brat, you're on your own!"  
  
Later on in her room, the saiyan princess who like her father had an unbelievable amount of determination, was not giving up on getting a dog! So she had come up with a plan! That night when everyone was asleep she went to were her mother kept the security codes and shut down the security system! Silently she crept out of the house, with a bag on her back full to the point of bursting with capsules and crept on board Bulma's new prototype ship! After pressing a few buttons and adding a few homey touches the ship started to take off! Awoken by this noise, both the saiyan prince and his mate, stood at the door with somewhat sleepy looking topless I can't stop myself from drooling and he's not my favourite character 16 year old saiyan, all staring up at the ship that was taking off!  
  
"Oh my god, My prototype, me and my dad were working on that for months, why didn't the alarms go off?"  
  
"Because someone turnt them off mum!"  
  
"Yes, but who? It must have been an inside job!"  
  
"You could say that it was inside job, the only problem is women, me and my missing daughter were the ones who helped programme the ship, since you wanted it in saiyan for security reasons, other than the boy who is here, Kakarot who hasn't the brains and my self who is also here, the only person who could command that ship is my daughter! So yes it definitely was an inside job!"  
  
"Vegeta, are you sure?"  
  
"I can sense her power level, as small as it is leaving the planet! Im sure it is, and if it wasn't then why is it that those air heads that you still refer to as the Z warriors and Kakarot on there way over here!!?"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"God its great being out on my own! I miss daddy, but if I want my dog then I must find the black star dragonball's, since piccolo and dende died it's my only choice! Daddy wont bye me one! He'd never give up his precious graviton!"  
  
"Su mannana, lo mentious!" –saiyan! (From now on I shall be translate into English)  
  
(Translation) "Head towards the planetary system Dru Blair!  
  
"There I shall find the first Dragonball!"  
  
Little does this young half saiyan know that there she will also make some friends learn some new things and get into a whole lot of trouble! For this is the trade planet of the universe, also this place is used for sanctuary, for thieves, pirates, murderers and is the prime spot for trouble!  
  
So here it is the first chapter to my new long fic! I'm gonna concentrate on this one for a while, so feel free to review my others, but the fic changing lives wont be updated for a while! 


	2. Maths and Orders!

Yey, inspiration! Im writing my second chapter! Unfortunately I wont be able to update as much since my exams are about to start and in September I start college! So here it is chapter two of Bra's journey! The offer is still there if anyone has a better title! Please give me a better title?  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own DBZGT *sadly*  
  
In the last chapter, the young and somewhat naive saiyan princess had stolen and taken off in her mother's brand new prototype ship, why? So that she could go and find the Blackstar Dragonball's! At the end of the last chapter she was heading towards a planet called Dru Blair! This chapter begins about a day before she is due to arrive!  
  
"Im soooooo bored! I wish that I didn't leave in such a hurry! Then I could have packed some forms of entertainment, I guess that I will just have to buy some stuff with the money I took from mummy! The only problem is that I only took a couple of thousand in cash, I hope they take credit cards!"  
  
These were the thoughts that ran through the saiyan princesses head as she sat down to do her maths homework! She knew that if she didn't do any of her school work then her teacher would throw a tantrum saying just because you were in space on a very dangerous quest to find the Blackstar Dragonball's is no excuse for you not studying! Some times Bra could have sworn that her teacher and Chi-Chi were related! 1+1 was the final question on the paper! All the other questions had been advance level, but her teacher knowing that she was a saiyan had decided to be very mean and give her the question that no saiyan no matter how smart they were could understand!  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm 1+1, what is the answer? Oh yeh I remember, 11! And the teacher said that this paper was hard, now onto English!.............................................................  
  
Meanwhile back at Capsule Corporation, the entire Z gang have gathered to try and calm down a somewhat agitated Saiyan prince!  
  
"Vegeta, please sit down!"  
  
"Why Kakarot? My very young, and VERY in experienced young daughter has stolen my wife's prototype ship and blasted off into space, a place which she knows very little about! A very dangerous place! So no Kakarot, until I have my little princess safely back here on earth and in MY arms I shall not sit or calm down! Do I make myself clear? Now what we need is a new ship and a plan, infact Kakarot instant translocation, why did you not suggest it earlier!?"  
  
"Sorry vegeta it slipped my mind to tell you but she either out of range or I just can't detect her, even King Ki couldn't find her! You should know by now that I'd try everything before thinking about having to travel through space, I tend to get travel sickness!  
  
"Right, Bulma prep one of your ships and prepare for take off, there's no time to teach us how to use the blasted contraption so you'll have to come with us! Trunks will stay behind and take care of the company, actually no we may need him, so your father can fill in for a while! I'll pack! Don't you dare laugh boy!"  
  
Upstairs the saiyan prince started to pack by grabbing everything in all the draws and all the items from Bulma's walk-in closet and capsulising it, then staring down at her dressing table he thought about leaving all her makeup behind but then saw pictures of him being flushed out into space and dying so decided to capsulise all the different bits and bobs, finally he grabbed his aftershave and deodorant and walked out with a bag full of capsules, however in the saiyan prince's rush he did not know that one of the capsules had actually fallen out of the bag, of course it wasn't too long before he found out about it, after all it was because of that capsule that the saiyan prince went flying down the stairs, head first! (A/N Muhahahahahahah) To the saiyan prince's joy nobody saw since they were all to busy obeying his orders and preparing to take off into space! The Prince almost felt as though he was back on the planet Vegeta!..................................................................... ..  
  
We shall soon be arriving at the requested designation! Please take a seat and prepare to land! Message being received!  
  
"Oooo, someone wants to speak to me, well, patch them through, I guess!"  
  
A very large looking man with a scruffy Black beard appeared on a screen, which the saiyan princess had to admit she did not know about, so she kind of jumped as high as the ship would let her! In a deep and authorative type of voice the large man said...  
  
"My name is Elect, I don't really care who you are, unless that is, that you start to cause trouble! If you are on the run from the space police then this is your sanctuary, so do not abuse the hospitality that you are given! Your ship is not registered here so please do so now by sending me your details, (Bra did as told, for it was true she did not want to cause trouble, she simply wanted the Blackstar Dragonball that resided here!) Let me check that I have the right details; your ship is called the Brat! You are called Bra and you are here simply on business!"  
  
"Yes, that is correct! And don't be fooled by my age or by what I look like, im stronger and tougher than I look, for I am the saiyan princess Bra Vegeta!"  
  
"Look miss princess, I don't give a damn as too who you are, royalty don't get no special treatment, nor do they get discounts, so lets discuss docking fees, how long are you staying?"  
  
"Three days!"  
  
"Three days, well that'll be Three Hundred pieces of gold!"  
  
Thank god I took mummy and daddies change, I guess daddies space lessons really are coming in useful, else I wouldn't have taken all those gold coins! Hey I wonder if I could trick this guy into taking trunk's gold shirt buttons!  
  
"Three hundred it is then! You do take cash don't you?"...................................  
  
After docking fees had been negotiated, the saiyan princess docked her ship with the orbiting space station and took public transport down to the planets surface! As the saiyan princess walked along she couldn't help but think that some one was watching her! Every now and then she would check behind her! Turning back around she came face to face with her stalker!  
  
"Hello princess"  
  
Well what trouble could she have gotten into now? Could her father have caught up with her so quickly, or is it someone else!? Well if you wanna find out you'll have to R&R! Also still waiting for a better title for this story! I'll try and update soon, and just so you know this chapter is for everyone who has ever reviewed me! I love you all since you make me so happy by reviewing! 


	3. Collector

Well, I left the last chapter with a bit of a mystery! Who is this person behind Bra, was it her father? Well if you want to find out then you'll have to simply read this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- I couldn't possibly own DBZGT, that Akira what's his name does!  
  
Stepping backwards quickly the princess stumbled over and fell flat on her but!  
  
"You should be careful princess; I wouldn't want to see you hurt!"  
  
"Who are you, what do want and how do you know im a princess?"  
  
"Well, you see princess, its quite simple really; I'm what's commonly referred to as a collector of rare things! And I find that saiyans are very rare! I know that you're a princess, because I was monitoring the transmission and over heard the conversation between you and Elect! So princess, I have come to capture you and add you to my collection!"  
  
Although Bra heard everything that this man had said, she didn't stick around to find out whether he was lying or not! She ran as fast as her royal little saiyan legs would go, so before she knew it she had travelled all the way around this planet and instead of being in front of the guy, now she was behind him!  
  
With a flash of bright blue light, the man had disappeared! However once again she felt a presence behind her, and in the same cold dark and mysterious voice that he had used to first speak with her...  
  
"I've got you now princess; you'll never escape from me the greatest collector in the universe!"..................................................................  
  
"Ok vegeta were finally ready to take off!"  
  
"5...4...3...STOP"  
  
"Vegeta what's the matter, its gonna take me another hour now to prep the ship for take off again!?"  
  
"I forgot to pack fluffy!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah"  
  
"Shut up, ever since bra bought it for me, I can't sleep or train without it!"  
  
"You'd better believe dad cant train without it, once when mum put it in the wash, me and dad were training and I didn't just beat my 100x stronger than me father but I put him into hospital for 6 months!"..................................................  
  
Starting to panic, the princess knew that she was running out of options, literally, every where she ran, he'd follow, and she's only 8 and a half, she's not that strong! In her eyes there was only one option left, turning around and standing firm in her tracks, this mysterious collector stopped right in front of her, staring into her eyes he actually felt a bit worried, what was this little girl planning?  
  
Taking in a deep breath.... "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh little princess, its ok! Be quiet for collector, I wont hurt you, I promise!.................................................................... ........................  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"What is it Vegeta?"  
  
"Its Bra, she's in trouble!".......................................................................  
  
Meanwhile back on the planet Dru Blair, Elect has heard the princess's call for help, and guess what, yep he's gonna come to her aid! But that's gonna happen in the next chapter! I know this perhaps isn't the best chapter but it's so hot and I can't be bothered to sit at a computer that is generating more heat for another hour or so! I wanna go and play my Gamecube before my friend Clarobell! But please R&R! 


	4. The trade

Well I know it's been a while, but hey my computer caught a virus our internet was cut off and my parents can't afford to repair it, plus I've started work! So I leaped at the opportunity to write another chapter when my friend suggested I use her computer!

Disclaimer- I tried buying DBZ, but sadly that Akira guy didn't accept my offer of £2.67, half a packet of chewing gum and a NASTY Half eaten lolly!

Ok, my last chapter in my opinion was really crap! And to top that my best friend Clarobell has been going on at me to update changing lives, which as stated before, im having writers block! However at her request, I have started to write chapter 8! But this is chapter 4 of I get what I want and I get it now! By the way, hope you like the new title! Once again sorry for taking so long to update!

Well last time the collector was closing in and the Saiyan princess started screaming her head off, calling for help, and we weren't the only ones, Oh no Her daddy had heard the cry! But what's gonna happen next? Can daddy make it to her side in time, or will someone else come to her rescue, or even worse case scenario the collector gets what he wants, The Saiyan princess!

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

With the little princess screaming at full volume the collector was unsure as to how to shut her up!

"Please little princess stop your crying" He stated in a panic!" I've changed my mind, here have some candy, this is a Saiyan style lolly pop, it's yummy!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, its probably poisoned! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Look here I'll take a lick of it to show you that it isn't!"

"Ewwwwwwwwww Now it's got your germs all over it"

"Ok, look stop crying, I'm leaving, no harm done, please stop drawing so much attention to us, I'm not really that good a collector anyway!"

With that said the collector turned and ran as fast as he could trying to avoid the glares he was receiving from bystanders who had been drawn to the young's cry!

As soon as collector was out of sight the Saiyan princess promptly wiped her eyes and sighed feeling particularly happy at this moment that she had had so much practice in perfecting that particular attack on her daddy, however she also realised that it was a close call and probably wont work again, the problem is that her knowledge of martial arts was limited, although she has always been intrigued by studying it to its full extent, she could never do that for it would have pleased her father beyond all belief, however torturing him in her opinion is far better! So she merely perfected the sad crying puppy dog eyes routine! She decided to waste no more time than she already had and looked down at her dragon radar but before she had the chance too take a proper look an out of breath voice spoke up…

"Are you alright princess…?"

"Oh Elect its you for a minute there I thought you were that nasty collector again!"

"You were lucky to escape him; space really is no place for a person without any power!"

"I HAVE POWER……..i just don't know how to use it properly!"

"Just what are you really doing here princess?"

"I'm looking for the black star dragonballs, once collected I intend to go to a planet that is ruled by evil and make my wish, that way I get my wish and do some good thus earning my place in other world by destroying evil a year after my wish has been made!"

"And if you are killed on this planet of evil, due to lack of fighting knowledge?"

"You do make a good point!" In the middle of agreeing with Elect something she hadn't noticed before caught her eye! "Hey you have the two star dragonball, give it to me please!"

"This is a planet of trade princess; you can't get something for nothing!"

"Well what do you want for it?"

"Well ive always wanted to teach a youngster all of my knowledge and power, but never liked the idea of true commitment to a family, so heres my proposal you come with me to my time chamber, it is somewhat different to the one that is on the planet E-Arth, only in the respect that you can spend as much time in there as you want, and the gravity is 20 times stronger than it is at any one point in the E-Arth chamber! I believe three intense years is enough to teach you what I know, with a further two years for you to perfect your skill and create your own, so five years to you in total but a mere five days to everyone else! So what do say princess?"

"I suppose it's a fair trade, but you must give me the dragonball the moment we enter the time chamber"

"Fair enough! Lets go then!"

With that said the little, soon to be older Saiyan princess followed her new master to his time chamber where true to his word he handed her the dragonball and proceeded to taking a fighting stance, for the next three years were not only to be a challenge to his new student but also a huge challenge to him! Besides what else was he supposed to do, he would have given her the dragonball straight away but he feared for her life, he couldn't exactly let the daughter of the man who saved his life go off so young and unprepared. His life was owed to her father and now her life was owed to him, as far as he was concerned the Saiyan Prince and Elect were even!

Well that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed, once again sorry for the long wait, the next chapter will be at the end of her five year training, where a young, beautiful, Five years older and more mature Saiyan princess emerges from the time chamber! Oh and lets not forget INCREDIBLY powerful!


End file.
